<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Staying in style by 0nedirection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015630">Staying in style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nedirection/pseuds/0nedirection'>0nedirection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nedirection/pseuds/0nedirection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is about zayn who has become a model but has children from previous relationships. After the death of his partner he meets Harry and they both try to navigate the relationship with more children being added and family drama as the children grow.<br/>There might be slight mentions of substance and drug abuse as well as self harm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Maya Henry/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi. Recently while quarantine I got back into my one direction phase so here is a idea that has been in my head for a while this book is going to be zarry and refer to zayn as the mother, so yes he can get pregnant. I may or may not write books about the other ships in the future but that is if I can be bothered and hopefully finish this book. </p><p>The first couple of parts are going to be new story's before I actually get into it.</p><p>This will not be updated regularly but when I have time so in the first couple months there will be slow updates but come summer and I will hopefully be updating more regularly.</p><p>The first ten or so chapters will be in the form of news articles to show/give a backstory to the characters. So it may seem tedious but I promise it will get better as it becomes more into a story and not news articles. I wanted the story to start of with the relationship of Harry and Zayn to be established while also showing snapshots of the previous years. </p><p>If you don't want to read the first sixteen chapter or so because they are news articles after the face claim I will post a short summary so you can still read the story and have information on what is going on the backstory ect.</p><p>The story will properly start at the preview as the couple of chapters are how Noah is introduced into the family.</p><p>The original characters are mine and I am not claiming that any of this is true or that I own the characters of the one direction boys not the other celebrities which are mentioned through out the story. </p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Young model taking the world by storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Those who frequently are on the look out for fashion will notice a new face amongst our star celebs featuring on some of the biggest campaigns of this year. But who is the model that has seeming captured models, designers and fan hearts?zayn malik.</p><p>Malik was born and raised in Bradford by mum trisha and dad yaser, alongside his sister waliyha and two older brothers. While it seems that georgous looks run through out the family, she is still in education and not following in her brothers path. Zain seems to have taken the same path as his other brother who models while his other older brother is a Nickelodeon star starring in victorious. Zain is half English and half Pakistani which bring his exotic look and georgous features that are making designers fight to have him model. </p><p>At age 18, noticed by scouts of img models he was soon signed on. The same agency which has many of our favourite models: the hadid siblings, kendall jenner, elsa holsk, Candice swanepool, Hailey Baldwin, karlie kloss, cara delevingne and many more. It seems the girls have taken him under their wings, showing the perks of a celebrity life shown on their Instagram stories of jetting off around the world, getting dibs on the best clothing and other luxeries.</p><p>If he not seen in the company of these gorgeous women, you will often see him with taylors squad or many other a- listers who have fallen for his charm. For those wondering malik has not said much about his sexuality but from previous relationships know him to not be straight. </p><p>Side note: I don't know if all the models mentioned are signed to IMG or not I just used some of the most famous names. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beginning for Zayn malik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Is seems that zayn is not stopping down any time but with a face like his, who would. After trademarking and changing his name from Zain to zayn he seems to be unstoppable.</p><p>Zayn seems to be booked for the next year with being the face of Louis vuittion, an ambassador of versace and has a partnership with Tommy hilfigure to release his own clothing line it is predicted he will use dark tones and his clothes will be a mix between comfort and stylish. Something which is a stark contrast from his colour hair which he often dyes in colours like pink, green and purple and that is only this year. We can't wait and neither can his fans.</p><p>Despite only starting this year, malik seems to have gained the respect of many models and designers alike. With supermodels like Naomi Campbell saying that he is one of the few models that should gain the term supermodel. Which as many of you know is surprising given he dislike on newer models giving themselves the name of a supermodel. </p><p>It seems he has bagged a couple of vogue covers: American vogue and British and Italia vogue. </p><p>It is also rumoured that malik will appear on a male solo artist music video. We can't wait to see who it is rumoured to be either a Justin Bieber video or a Rihanna video. Either way the fans are excited to see Zayn turn to new ventures in Hollywood. Despite only starting this year malik is in for quite a busy year this coming year. </p><p>We can't wait to see his upcoming projects</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Zayn with Swedish millionaire hunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Supermodel zayn malik is seen out with Swedish hunk Arvid kraftfull on a date. It was said that they booked the restaurant and had it closed off to enjoy privacy. Many passers-by recognised malik and the pair could not keep their hands of each other. They were caught by paparazzi as they left in high spirits with the Swedish hunk curling a proactive hand around the other.</p><p>(It won't let me insert the pictures so if you want to see the images this book is also on wattpad)</p><p>(Zayn seen leaving the restaurant with a bouquet of flower. Romance is still alive and we are here and living for it)</p><p>Many inside sources say the couple are enamoured with one another and are in the honeymoon and are in love. They're young and want to have fun so they're not messing around with each other and have been upfront. It has been reported they are always together or wishing they were.</p><p>Insider sources say the couple are in the very early stages of their relation and are completely lost in their own world. Despite the three year age gap.</p><p>The Swedish hunk is set to inherit a one billion business while malik himself is worth 20 million. An impressive amount for someone who has only been part of Holywood for a year.</p><p>We here wish the couple stay together. </p><p>Katy Perry hair colour changes for the millionth time and we are here for it as we look back at past hairstyles<br/>
Pictures of the Hemsworth birthday bash<br/>
What is in area 51 and why are the government so keen to keep it under wraps</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What Zayn is trying to hide?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earlier this week, zayn was asked on how many kids he would like and if we would be seeing any in future? He replied that he wants to have 4 kids and said to not expect kids from him any time soon.</p><p>Except earlier this week when Zayn was shopping in high end boutiques he stopped at a restaurant where his assistant came with Zayns car. However what shocked the paparazzi was the young children that left the car.</p><p>The young beauty was papped out with two young children who held so much similarities in the features as the young model. So these kids can not be his niece and nephew as sister waliyha claims she does not have any children and his brothers have denied being fathers. So they must be his kids. </p><p>It seems the father is not in the picture as the children referred to Zayn as mother in French. It seems they are bilingual. There is no news on who the father is and especial at a young age it seems he had his first child when he was 16 and the boy a little later.</p><p>So what does this mean to the model? Will his demand in the industry increase or decrease. We will just have to wait and see.</p><p>Many sources on the sight said you could feel the motherly instinct between him and the children and his eyes lighted up. Behind him followed his beau as they tried to avoid the paparazzi. From the small glances that were allowed, the children share his exotic look.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Our favourite moments of Zavid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For those of who that are living are under rock we are going to recount our favourite moments of the gorgeous couple. The American sweethearts met through mutual friends and Arvid was enamoured by the young beauty which it seems the feelings were returned. So we have compiled a list of our favourite moments.</p><p>The first time they were seen in public it made headlines as they were seen on a dinner date with Malik holding a gorgeous bouquet of flower while they dined at one of the most expensive restaurants in New York.</p><p>Backstage at a modeling gig where Gigi Hadid posted a series of Instagram stories where she and imman were messing around with filters. However eagal-eyed fans found the couple in the background wrapped up in each other arms while they were in their own world.</p><p>The couple were spotted at LAX where it seemed the boyfriend was flying home to meet the parents and sibling and gain the approval of them. They talked to fans before heading inside while fans said they were in high spirits and joking around with each other as Cara Delevingne cat called the couple.</p><p>While they have kept most of their lives private they went to a Lakers game and sat courtside alongside Kendall Jenner and Fai khadra. The couple shared a sweet kiss on camera while the others denied they were a couple.</p><p>It seems the rare moments they choose to share caputure the world's attention as the family went to Disneyland. The place of happiness for a family vacation is not bad choice for the family of four. The couple of photos shared on Instagram made the whole world fall in love with how cute the family is. </p><p>Click the link to see the adorable video of the children: www.videoofzaynkidsatdisney.co <br/>(Not an actual link if anyone was wondering)</p><p>A short clip on Instagram showed the lovers reacting the Titanic scene where jack holds rose at the edge of the boat. What could be more romantic. Zayn himself captioned the clip the jack to my rose 🌹 happy birthday baby. He then proceeded to write a lengthy post to show his love for his man with some poolside pictures. I think we can say they made the whole world feel single with an Instagram post.</p><p>Despite there being many other moments we definitely have to put when they won the best couple award and both stunned in matching suit by Versace. Calling us both poor and ugly at the same time while being voted best dressed at the awards.</p><p>Tell us on Twitter if you think there are any honourable mentions which we missed out.</p><p>(I just realised that the ages are messed up this is taking place roughly 2013 but all the people like Gigi and Kendall are older than in real life while Zayn stays the same age. One direction: Louis, Liam, Niall and Harry are all born 4 years earlier than in real life so Harry is older than Zayn by four years for future reference.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Harry styles bi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That's right girls and guys Harry styles in his debut album revealed his is indeed bisexual with his new music video lights up. The single comes from his self titled album Harry Styles after going solo from the three other boys. The three piece band still kept the name one direction with the boys praising styles on embracing himself and who he is. He left the band a year back after he felt he did not know who he was and wanted to discover himself and be a person by himself and not accompanied by Louis, Liam and Niall. He says that he will always love the band but it felt right leaving and embracing who he was without the worry of how it will impact his former band mates.</p><p>The video shows styles in sea of half clothed people as he walks through the crowds. he walks across the club where he dances with supermodel Zayn showing he plays for both teams. They both dance to the music while the onlookers surround them trying to dance with Harry but he has his eyes set only towards Zayn.</p><p>As the music video seems to get longer the amount of clothes decreased on the two men as the action increased and the the video ending suggestively after they share a heated kiss and Zayn drags Harry behind a close door who follows without complaint.</p><p>The music video as well as Harry styles, lights up, Zayn, Harry, zarry and we proud of Harry trended on Twitter and multiple platforms as the fans celebrated his announced as well as thirsting over the model and singer. With multiple fans wanting them in a relationship 'zarry' despite Zayn being in a relationship.</p><p>- one direction now consist of Louis, Liam and Niall. Only Harry has gone solo and the band formed in around 2006/2007 so the timeline is still the same but backwards by a couple of years. This is so that Harry can be older than Zayn but still try to be truthful to the band if that makes sense. And now I am rambling so I'll stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Zarvid engaged?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seems that after a year of dating Zayn is engaged and was seen sporting a large diamond on his left finger while seen leaving his personal hair dresser. </p><p> </p><p>The large cut ring cost roughly 7 million dollars and gleamed in the daylight. The price would have set him back by quite a bit as he had the ring customised to the birth stone of when both of Zayns children were born. It seems there is no expense spared when he is showing his love towards Zayn.</p><p>It is rumoured that he asked both children and proposed to zayn with the help of the children. The single trip to England a few weeks back is speculated to have been when he asked permission from Zayn family for his hand in marriage. </p><p>The way he proposed could not be anymore romantic as he enlisted the help of marvel actors Chris Hemsworth, Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr himself. The model is known to be a huge fan of the marvel franchise with the legend himself Stan  Lee sending him a signed and vintage copy after the news. The drive through movie seemed to come alive as they appeared before the model and did a special sequence where they ended up  holding signs of the question. Malik seemed star struck for a minute before he accepted and took a couple of picture with the cast to which he revealed on Instagram without the news of his engagement.</p><p>We wish the couple the best on their endeavours and a successful marriage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Star studded wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn Malik and his fiancée tied the knot at a small and lavish wedding over the weekend where they rented out a small island for the family and friends for the lavish ceremony.</p><p>The venue was designed to look like the woodlands with ceramic lights hanging from above.</p><p>While very little was shared of the actual ceremony. Many friends of the couple present shared small photos on social media of the event. Following the theme of woodland and the mystic setting of the venue, the cakes were a black colour with golden highlights running throughout the design. Usually black is not a colour you see at these events but the cakes looked outstanding. In many photos there were multiple cakes seen from which their celebrity friends and family could have chosen. The gold details were said to be real gold that is  is edible.</p><p>The grooms stunned in custom suits, with Malik's being from Versace and his partner's from Hugo boss. Each of the suits had miniature designs which the kids drew. (Something similar because I couldn't find grooms with colourful and vibrant suits most were a solid colour so this will have to do. Pretend Zayn has the cream suit and his partner has the darker one. Picture does not show up but it is on wattpad)</p><p>From celebrities Instagram stories it seems the daughter was the one to throw flowers along with her aunt Waliyah down the isle before Zayn was led down by his dad. His son was said to be the ring bearer. Both stunned in designer pieces from Gucci. </p><p>They both said their vows which were not caught on camera but both men were left in tears. Malik posted a video on Instagram showing the first dance to comemerate the wedding. </p><p>To end their wedding they drove away in fairytale carriage as if it were part of a Disney movie. It is so sweet and we can't help but envious and want our own prince charming to sweep us of our feet. ( Copy the link and paste it into a different tab to see)<br/>
https://pin.it/4VyFSYi</p><p>They decided to honeymoon in Bora Bora while the two children stayed with Malik's family in England.</p><p>The wedding seemed to be filled with a lister names and some musicians even sang live such as ed Sheeran, Justin Bieber, Bruno mars and John legend. Can you imagine those gorgous voices singing live on your special day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Health complications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After coming back from his honeymoon, Zayn was set to close for a Calvin Klein runway show but pulled out last minute after he collapsed on stage. </p><p>He was sped to hospital with many fans well wishing him and family at the time. </p><p>His husband was seen entering the hospital after half an hour as the surrounding crowds moved aside to let him through. </p><p>Malik later on during the day posted a story which he explained he collapsed due to the heat and not eating and not drinking enough water. He then went on to urge his followers to drink enough water in the heat which he had failed to do.</p><p>Our best wishes are with the family and hope this is nothing reoccurring but rather a one off thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Baby on the way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To those that keep up with the American sweethearts would have already heard the news. </p><p>Zayn Malik broke the internet when he posted a small baby grow alongside a sonogram showing the baby and captioned the photo 'i can't wait to see you. A month and a half back I was supposed to close for Calvin Klein and ended up fainting and collapsing on the runway. When we got to the hospital after multiple tests I found out I was pregnant again and with the man I love. We wanted to wait til the second trimester to announce our news with the world.'</p><p>The sweet photo and message racked up millions of likes and became the most liked photo on Instagram. We already know the baby is going to be born way more prettier than anyone we know as he is going to inherit those gorgeous genes from its parent. Many of the couple fans wished them congratulations as fans wondered of the gender and many already suggesting names for the baby.</p><p>While this is Zayns third child it is his husband first despite adopting both of Malik's children. When asked about it he claimed 'i love them as my children and they think of me as my father that is the greatest gift a man can ask for. Whatever happens in future they will always be my children as well hence me adopting them. Just because we do not share the same blood does not mean I will not love them as my own' </p><p>It seems that zayn has won in life by snatching up that man: he is the heir to billion dollar company, he is gorgeous and has amazing value not to mention he is extremely intelligent and bilingual. If that doesn't ooze sex appeal we don't know what will. Can anyone tell us where to find a man like him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Car crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The pictures won't show up so if you go on wattpad and search up the same story title it should be there</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arvid kraftfull was in a car crash earlier this morning in what seems like a hit and run. Another car was a casualty however did not have much damage. </p><p>Both Arvid kraftfull and the other driver and passenger were taken to hospital and so far it seems that the other driver Casey Smith and husband drew Smith are fine but experiencing a small concussion and a small head wound. They were let out earlier today. However Arvid kraftfull was rushed to surgery since his car seemed to take most of the impact with the front of the breaking and caving in on itself.</p><p>Arvid kraftfull has a new born child and two other children which he shares with husband Zayn Malik.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Widows new lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been about a month since Arvid kraftfull death in which he left behind his husband, new born daughter and his adopted children 4 and 3. </p><p>Malik has withdrawn a couple of contracts as he takes time to grieve and focus on himself and his children after they have lost their father. </p><p>Malik has stayed inside his 5 bedroom house in Beverly hills and only left to be present in Arvid's reading of the will. His will states the company is to be lead by the shareholders and his grandfather and father are to assign someone to temporarily take the place of CEO until Charlotte becomes 18 then she will work alongside the temporary CEO until the three siblings are all over the age of 18 where the company will be split equally between the three and if they want to give up their share the share will be divide so it would be split 50-50. Anything properties he had would be divide between Zayn and his  parents, his cars to be kept and given to the children to do as they please once they reach 15 and any money to be given to charity.</p><p>Its seems however Malik now has a new lover as he was seen on a lunch date with singer songwriter and music producer Harry styles. The pair arrived separately to avoid attention but we're still caught by paparazzi. It seems that Harry was waiting for the hazel-eyed beauty to be single to swoop in and have his chance.</p><p>Zayn has received backlash as many are calling him a whore and a slut as only a month has passed and he is back on the dating scene. However other defend the model saying 'they did not give an indication they are in a relationship they went for a friendly meal. So calm down and stop taking everything out of context.' many other voicing similar opinions.</p><p>Tell us what you think are they just friends or is a new relationship rising?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. New romance for zayn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seems Harry styles is no longer single and seems to be a serious relationship. This is the only relationship he has confirmed to be true however he is known for his womanising ways so how long will this relationship last.</p><p>The pair met on the set of Style's music video lights up where Harry revealed his sexuality as bisexual. Zayn stars as the boy who tempts styles for a night of fun behind locked doors. Zayn at this time was in a relationship with Arvid kraftfull while Harry was suspected to be in a relation with multiple Victoria secret supermodels. </p><p>It seems the pair kept their friendship as styles was a guest at Zayns wedding and was seen multiple times at Zayns shows. The friendship blossomed as Harry was there as a shoulder to cry on after Zayn was left a widower due to hit and run which left Arvid in a critical condition which caused him to enter a coma while his brain was slowly becoming unresponsive. </p><p>It seems Harry held back his feelings due to the former being in a relationship. But after Zayns husband death Harry swooped in to his rescue slowly gaining his way out of the friend zone.</p><p>The relationship is kept private between the pair and so far we only see them run errands. However just last month we saw them walk together in the met gala, Harry walked in Gucci piece while Zayn walked in a Versace suit. Click here to see the couple at the met gala.</p><p>Many of Zayns friends are worried that zayn seems to be launching himself into a new relationship after a small time of grieving and is only dating Harry due to gain companionship and drive away the loneliness. Former band mates are worried about how Harry will be in a relationship which has three children that are from different fathers.</p><p>Let us know what you think</p><p>Rising new actress, Carla talks about hopes for future<br/>Look back at the break ups this year<br/>One direction sell out Madison square garden for four nights in under 10 minutes</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>